jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruins of Dantooine
The Ruins of Dantooine ist der erste und einzige Roman zum Online-Rollenspiel Star Wars Galaxies. Es spielt zur Ära der Rebellion und behandelt viele Orte, die im Spiel bereits vorgestellt wurden, wobei das Hauptaugenmerk nicht auf die typischen Hauptcharaktere der Ära – Han Solo, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker – liegt, sondern auf neu eingeführte Figuren. Auf Englisch ist der Roman am 30. Januar 2013 bei Del Rey erschienen. Nach 11 Jahren gab Panini bekannt, dass sie eine Übersetzung herausgeben werden, die im Herbst 2014 erscheint. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags It is a time of great turmoil. The oppressive Empire is close to seizing complete control of the galaxy. The ragtag guerrilla army of the Rebel Alliance fights on, striking wherever it can, but now something has come to light that could spell certain doom. Hidden in the Jedi ruins of Dantooine is a Holocron containing a list of high-level Rebel sympathizers. If that list were to fall into the hands of Darth Vader, the Rebel Alliance would lose its most valued support, and possibly the war itself. As an Imperial bio-engineer who frequently visits other worlds, Dusque Mistflier is the perfect cover for a Rebel who needs to travel far and wide without arousing suspicion. And so she agrees to help Rebel spy Finn Darktrin in his quest to recover the crucial Holocron. Despite help from Han, Luke, and Leia, the mission is fraught with peril. And as their journey takes them into the fiery belly of the beast that is galactic civil war, Dusque and Finn will learn that the hardest part of all is figuring out whose side are you're on-and how far you're willing to go to win... '' Handlung Rebellwerdung Die Wissenschaftlerin Dusque Mistflier und ihr Partner Tendau Nandon waren auf einer Mission nach Naboo. Bei einem Tiertrainerturnier, das bei einer Kasinoeröffnung stattfand, war es ihre Aufgaben das Verhalten der Tiers zu studieren und Proben der gefallen Tiere zu sammeln. Nach dem Sammeln der Proben besuchten sie das Kasino. Im Kasino wurde sie von Finn Darktrin zu einem Glücksradtisch abgeschleppt. Er meinte, sie sei ein Glücksbringer und solle sagen auf was er setzen soll. Die beiden gewannen so eine beträchtliche Menge Credits. Nachdem sie der Kasinomanager gebeten hatte das Kasino zu verlassen, gingen sie ein Stück im Park spazieren. Als Finn sicher war, das sie alleine waren, fragte er sie ob sie ihm Helfen könne, denn er sei ein Rebellenspion, der die Mission hat, wichtige Daten für die Rebellen wieder zu gewinnen und sie sei eine Biowissenschaftlerin und könne frei durch die Galaxis reisen. Dusque lehnt sein Angebot aber ab. Mit dem gewonnen Credits machten sie einen Kurztrip nach Rori, einem der Monde von Naboo aufgrund einer Aussage eines der Trainer, der meinte, es gebe auf Rori Borgles, die nicht zu domestizieren seien. Dies machte sie neugierig und so zogen sie los. Sie entdeckten eine Höhle, in der blutsaugende Fledermäuse lebten. Dusque fand in der Höhle einen abgenagten Knochen der nicht von einem Opfer der Fledermäuse stammen könne und so gingen sie tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Tief in der Höhle fanden sie ein riesiges Borgle, das auf einem Großen Haufen Knochen saß. Als sie dieses Tier sahen, flohen sie aus der Höhle um nicht gefressen zu werden. Den Ausgang der Höhle erreichten sie ohne Problem, aber als sie die Höhle verlassen haben, wurden sie von einer Tusk-Katze angegriffen, die Tendau mit seinem Blaster erschießen konnten. Danach kehrten sie ohne Probleme nach Narmle zurück. Als sie den Raumhafen erreichten, wurde Tendau von imperialen Sturmtruppen unter dem Verdacht, dass er ein Rebellenspion sei, erschossen. Dusque versuchte es zu verhindern, wurde aber von Finn zurückgehalten, da sie sonst auch erschossen worden wäre. Daraufhin entschloss sie sich Finn und der Allianz zu helfen. Mission der Rebellen Von Naboo aus flogen sie nach Lok, denn Finn hoffte dort einen Gefallen einfordern zu können von Nym, einem Piraten der hier seinen Unterschlupf hatte. Er hoffte, dass er ihn ein Schiff geben könne, damit er seine Mission für die Allianz beenden könnte. Aber Nym wollte einen weiteren Gefallen von ihnen: sie sollten ihm ein Hyperraumkarte besorgen wohingegen er ihnen einen Flug auf einem Schiff nach Corellia mit einer Eskorte des ''Millennium Falkens besorgen würde. Als sie denn Hyperraum verließen, wurden sie vom Imperium angegriffen und abgeschossen. Der Pilot ihres Schiffes starb, aber Finn schaffte es, das Schiff so weit zu stabilisieren, um eine Notlandung auf dem Wasser zu vollenden. Aus dem Wrack konnten sie sich befreien, sie schwammen an Land. Als sie am Strand ankamen, wartete dort schon C-3PO auf sie, um sie in den Rebellenstützpunkt zu führen. Im Rebellenstützpunkt stellte ihnen Leia Organa ihre Mission vor, sie sollten ein Holocron aus den Ruinen des Jedi-Tempels auf Dantooine bergen, das dort Rebellenagenten kurz vor der Vernichtung Alderaans versteckt hatten. In diesem Holocron waren die Namen hochrangiger Rebellensympathisanten gespeichert. Sie reisten nach Dantooine, auf dem Planeten machten sie sich gleich auf dem Weg zu Jedi-Tempel. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen sie an dem verlassen Rebellenstützpunkt vorbei. Sie beschlossen sich noch einmal in ihm umzusehen, konnten aber nichts Brauchbares finden. Daraufhin machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Im den Ruinen des Jedi-Tempels spürten sie ein Signal auf das vom Holocron stammen könnte, um dem Signal zu folgen, mussten sie aber durch einen Wasserfall schreiten wobei ihr Scanner kaputt ging. Hinter diesem Wasserfall war der Eingang zu einem Höhlenlabyrinth. Das sie dann erkundeten. Tief in diesem Labyrinth fand Dusque in der Aschen einer verlassen Feuerstelle das Holocron. Als sie wieder aus der Höhle herauskamen, lauerten ihnen am Wasserfall Männer der Gray Talon auf und versuchten ihnen das Holocron wieder ab zu nehmen. Bei diesem Hinterhalt wurde Finn am Bein verletzt, aber es gelang ihnen sie in die Flucht zu schlagen. Nach diesem Angriff versuchten sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Stützpunkt zurückzukehren. Der Stützpunkt des Imperiums hatte aber über die Zeit, in der sie nach dem Holocron suchten, Verstärkung bekommen, so sahen sie nur die Möglichkeit sich ihren Weg frei zu sprengen. Auf dem Rückweg nach Corellia lud Finn Daten aus dem Holocron und verschickte sie. Daraufhin kam es zu einem Streit zwischen Dusque und Finn, denn Leia hatte ihnen ausdrücklich untersagt, Daten aus dem Holocron zu verschicken, wegen der Gefahr, dass ein imperialer Agent hinter ihnen her sei und sie abfangen könnte. Finn meinte nur, dass ihnen kein Agent folgen würde, da er der imperiale Agent sei. Dusque wollte dies nicht wahrhaben, da er sie bei Tendaus Exekution gerettet hatte. Aber er erklärte, dass er die Exekution arrangiert habe und auch ihren Piloten tötete, damit das Imperium den Angriff abbricht. Nach diesem Gespräch stach Finn ihr mit seinem Jagdmesser ins Herz. Daraufhin floh Finn, denn Luke und ein Team der Rebellen enterten das Shuttle. Sie schafften es noch, Dusque zu retten, bevor diese verblutete. Kategorie:Eigenständige Romane Kategorie:Romane en:Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine fi:Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine pl:Ruiny Dantooine pt:Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine sr:Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine Kategorie:Legends-Quellen